


Daddy Crow’s Friends

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Series: What’s An Age Gap Anyway? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Do I usually write stuff like this? Nope. But have I done it before? Yup.Incest fic. Hinata as the child of Suga and Daichi. Will be two parts, this is Daichi’s one
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: What’s An Age Gap Anyway? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Daddy Crow’s Friends

Shoyo Hinata. Age 11. Had just finished Elementary school. 

It was finally he'd finished his first real school. and with the outfits he’d wear to school everyday, his parents were surprised he’d made it through. 

What’s wrong with Hinata’s outfits do you ask? Well ever since he turned 10, his papa, Suga, had decided to let him wear his own outfits, and the adorable 10 year old had insisted on wearing skirts and dresses. 

Now, this was no problem for his parents but they were worried about how the world would react, not realising the world would be fine with it. 

____________________________

Hinata was now sat on the couch watching cartoons when the door opened. He immediately jumped up and ran to the door. 

“Daddy! Your home!” He yelled happily, and hugged him tightly, not noticing the group of men behind him. 

Daichi hugged him back and smiled softly before letting him go and putting him down. 

“Hey baby, I want you to meet my friends.” Daichi said and Hinata looked and smiled.

“This one, with the stupid hair cut is Kuroo.” Daichi said as Kuroo stepped in while rolling his eyes before perking up. 

“Hey little guy.” He said and held out his fist to get a first pump and Hinata just looked at him confused. 

“Daddy, is your friend trying to fight me?” Hinata asked, nervously and a bit scared and Daichi shook his head violently. 

“No no. It’s just something grown ups do baby. Why don’t you greet him the way you greet papa’s friend.” Daichi suggested and Hinata immediately smiled and nodded. 

He then hugged Kuroo and pecked his lips, Kuroo being dumbfounded and nearly falling over. 

“Good boy baby.” Daichi said and Hinata giggled before spotting someone he knew. 

“Boku-Sensi? You are friends with daddy?” Hinata asked Bokuto, who unfortunately was the little boys teacher for elementary school. 

“Indeed I am, but you finished school now so I’m just Bokuto okay? Not Sensi.” He says as he walked in and Hinata nodded, greeting him the same way he greeted Kuroo. 

“This is Ushijima and this is Iwaizumi.” Daichi said, introducing the two and Hinata tilted his head, thinking for a minute before finding the answer to his own question. 

“Daddy. Do you mean Iwaizumi as in uncle Kawa’s Iwa-chan?!” Hinata asks and Daichi chuckles and nods. 

Hinata smiles and hugs Iwaizumi tighter then the others before giving him a kiss and then giving a hug and a kiss to Ushijima. 

“And, wait, Oi! Samu! Get off the phone to Tsumu and get your butt in here.” Daichi tells and Samu walks in smiling. 

“Hey champ.” He says and kneels down to hug Hinata. 

“CHEF UNCLE SAMU!” He says hugging him excitedly. “How’s Famous uncle Tsumu?” He asks and Samu just smiles. 

“Tsumu is good.” He says before pecking the little guy. 

Daichi then shuts the door and picks Hinata up as they all go into the living room and Daichi sits down with Hinata on his lap. 

“So daddy. What is all of your friends doing here?” Hinata asks before poking his index fingers together. 

“Today was supposed to game night...” Hinata says sadly and Daichi smiles and kisses his cheek. 

“It is game night. But your just not gonna play with papa and daddy tonight, you’re gonna play with daddy and his friends instead, is that okay baby?” Daichi asks and Hinata immediately perks up and nods. 

“Yays! But, we wonts all fit in yours and Papa’s bed.” Hinata asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

“I know that do we’re gonna do it down here okay. And as a surprise, I went out to get your favourite things for game night.” Daichi says and Hinata perks up even more. 

“But, let me check I’ve got everything, why don’t you say to daddy and his friends what your favourite things are.” Daichi says and Hinata nods. 

“So if daddy gots me my favourite things then he bought strawberry flavoured lollipop covers?” Hinata asked and this time the friends were looking confused. 

Daichi nodded and pulled out strawberry flavoured condoms and the friends immediately started to get turned on. 

“Chocolate sauce! Cream! The milk bottles daddy gets for me, because daddy lets me still use them but only for lollipop milk and uhh.” This time his face turns bright pink. “Daddy gots a double pair of gloves right?” Hinata asks before hiding his head in Daichi’s chest and Daichi just chuckled. 

“Yes. Daddy did get those too.” At that Hinata perks up again and smiles. 

“Yay!” He says and now it’s Daichi’s turn to ask Hinata something. 

“Hey baby, since you know it game night, did you remember it get ready?” He asked and Hinata nodded quickly. 

“Mmhm! I puts the plug into my boy pussy cat.” He says, smiling happily, the men around him, dreadfully hard. 

“We should all be able to play 3 games with you okay.” Daichi says and Hinata nods happily. 

“Games. I wanna play lollipops, Pussy cats and hand shakers!” Hinata says and the boys groan at the pet names of the different parts of sex. 

“Okay baby. I think that’s a perfect idea.” He says before Daichi opens the bag and chuckles a bottle and strawberry flavoured condom at everyone. 

“Use the condom for the mouth. Fill up the bottle for the lollipop and handshakers. Don’t use a condom for pussy cats he hates the rubbery feeling.” Daichi says and the boys nod. 

“So, which four of us do you wanna play games with first? The other two, have to watch and not touch, you don’t like it if the boys touch do you?” And Hinata pouts and shakes his head. 

“No touchy your own lollipops!” Hinata says and crosses his arms. 

The older men gulp and nod while blushing at the same time. 

“So have you decided who to play with first baby?” Daichi asks Hinata and Hinata nods. 

“I want daddy, Boku-Sensi, Uncle Iwa and Uncke Samu!” He says excitedly and the men nod as Kuroo and Ushijima groan about having to watch, but have bottle over their dick, knowing they’ll end up coming without touching. 

“Now. Tell us where you want us baby okay?” Daichi says and Hinata nods. 

“Daddy! I want pussy cats with you first because you known what to do!” Hinata says and Daichi nods. 

“I want boku-Sensi to play lollipops first and uncles! I wanna play hand shakers with you two.” Hinata says and they all just blush but nod. 

“Good boy from choosing. Now. I wonder if you’ve been a good boy before daddy got home with his friends, but I want baby boy to tell me the truth okay. If you tell me the truth, you won’t get a punishment. If you don’t, Kuroo and Ushijima will have to punish you first okay?” Daichi says and Hinata gulps but nods. 

“Daddy...” Hinata says and looks down and Daichi sighs. “Go on baby. Tell daddy the truth.” And Hinata just covers his face trying to think of a lie. 

It was normal for Hinata to do this, enjoying game night punishments a lot. 

“I only puts in the regular pussy cat sucker and I didn’ts put in the vibrating one to haves fun firsts, a-and! I didn’ts already change to a new set of panties.” Hinata says and Daichi chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully. 

“You’re always so cute baby boy. Your always eager for punishments aren’t you?” Daichi asks him and Hinata blushes and looks down. 

“Go on baby. You’ll have to go and get your punishment from Kuroo and Ushijima. You think you’ll be able to handle it if they both give you 5 spanks each and if we switch on your little vibrating sucker to full?” Daichi asks and Hinata blushed and nods, handing Daichi the remote from his pocket as Kuroo and Ushijima both put on one leather glove each. 

“Good boy. Now. Go and lay across Kuroo and Ushijima le-“ Before Daichi could finish Hinata already has laid across the older men’s legs and had his skirt pulled up so his ass could be seen. 

“Good boy. You ready?” Daichi asked and Hinata nodded. 

“Good. And don’t forget to count baby boy.” He said before Daichi turned the vibrating butt plug to the highest level and immediately Hinata started to whimper and shiver. 

Because he could get used to the butt plug feeling he felt a sharp hand smack down onto his butt and he whimpered out the number one. 

He continued to do this until both of them had spanked him 5 times each before Daichi then turned off the butt plug to see Hinata whimpering still and blushing. 

“Aww baby. That was good but did wet a second pair of panties already?” Daichi asked and Hinata whimpered, nodding and climbing off the two. 

“Go and get a few more pairs then come back down okay baby. Papa is out buying you more of them. And get the ones you wet earlier okay baby. I’m sure daddy’s friends would like to take one each.” Daichi said smirking and the group turned bright red and groaned at the feeling filling their groins and Hinata went upstairs and came back down with a few more sets of panties and the dirty ones from earlier. 

He put the clean ones to the side before starting to make a pile of the dirty ones. 

With Hinata knowing all of his daddy’s friends were looking at him he knew exactly what to do. He had really been taught well. 

He bent over and the older men groaned at how big his ass was for someone so young as they watched him slip off the wet panties and place them in the dirty pile before putting clean ones on and standing up. 

“There daddy! Does we gets to start playing the games now? My tummy is hungry.” Hinata says with a pout and Daichi just smiles. 

“Yeah we can start now baby boy. Now. Be a good boy and take off all your clothes but your panties, then you can help daddy’s friends to undress okay?” Daichi says and with that Hinata giggled excitedly and takes off his top and skirt so he was just in panties before going over to Daichi and giggling. 

He then tugged on the belt and it immediately came undone so Hinata pulled off Daichi’s pants, knowing he wants wearing underwear since he never usually does and giggling before going over and undressing Bokuto, Osamu and Iwaizumi, letting the men take off their own shirts.

Bokuto then rolls on one of the strawberry flavoured condoms as Daichi picks up Hinata and push him in his lap, carefully pulling out the butt plug and making him whine at the loss of contact. 

“I think the plug loosed you good baby okay, so I’m gonna go straight in?” Daichi said and Hinata nodded as he was carefully placed on the tip of Daichi’s cock and slowly sunk down. 

When he was fully seated Hinata smiled and held out both of his hands to the sides and dropped his mouth open. 

The others groaned at the sigh as Bokuto, Osamu and Iwaizumi got into position. 

Hinata then grabbed Osamu in one hand and Iwaizumi in the other, as he then waited for Bokuto to go into his mouth. 

Bokuto lined up and pushed the tip in and Hinata whinned. 

“That’s a whine for, he can’t suck only a tip Bokuto.” Daichi said and Bokuto blushed and nodded, pushing further in until he hit the back of Hinata’s throat. 

Hinata hummed in satisfaction and started to sucked, his to hands moving at the same speed and he also started bouncing. 

The sight made the other men groan. 

“Holy fucking shit how is he so talented as his.” Bokuto moaned out and he began to pick up the pace. 

“Because he does this a lot with Suga and his friends.” Daichi explains and the men just groan. 

__________________________________

After a few hours, everyone was done in. 

The men having came so many times, probably more then they ever have in their lives and Hinata had stained so many pairs of panties. 

Soon the boys started to get dressed as Hinata was nearly asleep on the couch with one of his bottles of milk. 

“I think he enjoyed today a lot. I’ll definitely get you guys to come over again.” Daichi said and the older men nodded. 

“And don’t forget the souvenirs you can all take.” Daichi said degrading to Hinata’s panties and the they all groaned at the satisfying smell and nodded, taking one pair each before leaving. 

Daichi then put on a pair of boxers and scooped up Hinata in his arms, picking up the bottle with him. 

“You did so good today baby. And it looks like your full. I’ll make sure papa knows not to cook later.” Daichi says and Hinata snuggles into Daichi. 

“Okay daddy.” He says sleepily before sucking on the bottle and drifting to sleep.


End file.
